Daemon Strife
| image= | name = Daemon Strife | kanji = デーモン·ストライフ | rōmaji = Dēmon Sutoraifu | alias= | race = Human | birthday = 18 February | age = 20 | gender = Male | height = 180 cm (5'11") | weight = 64 kg (141.1 lbs) | eyes = Gray | hair = Dark blue | blood type = O- | unusual features = |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |occupation= |previous occupation= Mage (Temporarily) |team= |partner=None |previous partner= |base of operations= |relatives= Unknown |marital status= Single |status= Alive |magic= Arc of Activation }} Daemon Strife (デーモン·ストライフ, Dēmon Sutoraifu) is a member of the guild, having joined sometime during the seven years following the events on , during which time he grew into one of the strongest members of the guild. He was temporarily granted status, though with the return of the guild's core members, that status has been revoked due to his desire to give the trials properly to earn the title by pitting himself against the best in the guild. Until recently he worked together with , and in the absence of the core members their team was considered to be Fairy Tail's strongest team. Appearance Daemon is a tall young man whose most distinctive feature is his dark blue hair, which he has grown long and wears in a long ponytail that reaches to his lower back. Two long locks frame his face on each side and a fringe falls down the front of his face. He has gray eyes and is fair skinned. Despite his lean appearance, he has a fairly muscular body, years of training having kept his body in a highly toned shape. He has a tattoo on his chest, near his left shoulder. The tattoo resembles an Om symbol, with ring like pattern surrounding it. At the time of his joining Fairy Tail he looked much the same, the only difference being his hair, which was much shorter. Despite the shorter length the style in which it was kept was similar to what it is now. Kept in a short, but visible ponytail, it left his fringe fall over his forehead and strands of hair were hanging at the sides of his face. He was normally seen wearing beige pants, a dark green jacket with multiple pockets and a notably big scarf around his neck. After the time skip he is normally dressed in a light gray, round-necked, collar-less shirt with buttons running to a little ways down from the neck. Below this he wears dark pants with boots and a utility belt around his wait on which his sword is kept fastened. Above the shirt he wears a black coat, with fur lining the sleeves and collar. There is a distinctive skull on the right shoulder. While engaging in combat he wears a blue colored bandanna on his head, to keep his hair out of the way. Another outfit that he is often seen wearing consists of a long, black jacket with gold trimmings. He wears it opened up with the collar kept upturned and rolled-up sleeves. He wears a long-sleeved white shirt underneath the jacket, straightened with an unorganized blue necktie, with black pants below and white shoes on his feet. Like with his other outfit, he carries his blade on his waist. Gallery Daemon.jpg|Daemon's appearance when he joined Fairy Tail. Category:Mage Category:Male Category:S-Class Mage Category:Sword Magic User Category:Fairy Tail members